I Ain't No Quitter
by BetweenTwoWorlds
Summary: House's godaughter is now working with him and his new team. The mini-version of House is determined to get her stubborn Uncle to realize that he is in love with one of his ex-ducklngs and bring her back. Hameron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Feedback: yes please!!

Author's note: This is my first ever House fic! This will be completely and totally HAMERON!!!! Love them...

He watched her from around the corner. He should have been upstairs in his office waiting for the idiot's to bring him the lab reports, but he knew that this was when she would come from the ER and start her clinic hours for the week and he couldn't resist. If anyone caught him he could always say that he was doing the same.

"Staring is not polite," a soft voice behind him announced. He smirked not even turning to her.

"I'm not polite," was his only response.

"No, your not," she admitted peaking around and glancing at Cameron. "You should ask her back," the girl told him. House turned to look at his seventeen year old niece. He had hired her when he had hired his new team. She had graduated early from high school, at the age of sixteen to be exact, and was going to wait till she was eighteen at least to start college so she had come to her favorite uncle and godfather. He'd never been able to tell her no, the little orphan was probably the only one to break through his walls. Besides, if he hadn't hired her as his assistant then he would have to drink the sludge that was Thirteen's coffee.

"I don't know what your talking about?" he replied turning back to watch Cameron disappear into an exam room.

"Sure," Kali said rolling her sapphire blue eyes. He grinned and turned back around toward her.

"Let's go get lunch," he said trying to take his mind off his ex-duckling.

"If you would just ask her back I think she'd say yes," Kali persisted not taking the bait.

"Your worse than Wilson, do you know that?" he asked steering her into the cafeteria.

*******

That's the end of this chappie ppls! Let me know if you like it cause I'm working on so many things right now I prolly wont finish it if no one wants me too... read and REVIEW!

5-B-5

-Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them...or "I aint' no quiter"..shania does..(shania twain)

Feedback: yes please!!

Author's note: Due to many great reviews and requests heres the next chappie!!! It may seem a little out of character but I thought it was kinda cute...

Chapter 2:

Cameron sighed and picked up the file. She would have to take it to House, sooner was probably better than later. She took the steps instead of the elevators trying to tramp down the feelings that engulfed her every time she went to see him. With a small sigh she opened the door to the diagnostics floor. She ran into his new team at the same time as they exited the elevator. Forman smiled and was about to say hello when a ball was thrown at him. There sitting on the floor in the middle of the hallway was House. He glared at Forman and brought a finger to his lips. They heard the strands of the music coming from his office and Foreman and Cameron both shot him confused looks.

"Kali," he mouthed gesturing for them to either go away or sit down. The new team glanced at each other nervously before taking seats a couple of feet away from House. Cameron and Foreman sat down across from him.

In all of the time that House's niece had been here Cameron had never met her. Foreman had told her and Chase that the girl was a nice version of House. She liked music, she loved wearing the same band t-shirts as her uncle, and she rode her own motorcycle. She was a genius who had graduated last summer. She turned 17 yesterday. She was an orphan. She was sarcastic. She made good coffee. She was quiet. She had House wrapped around her finger.

Cameron knew all these things, but had never actually met her. She watched House as he listened to the music. He let his head rest against the wall and he closed his eyes. The guitar changed from soft and melancoly to a distinctly southern beat and a small smile began tugging at his lips.

"He drinks, he smokes,  
He curses, swears and tells bad jokes  
And he ropes, and he rides,  
He lives life fast and loves to fight," Kali sang her voice was so sweet it took Cameron by surprise. Then she noticed the irony of the song and began to smile too. House opened his eyes and grinned at her.

"He's a booser, a looser,  
He calls me up when he's had too much  
He's a schemer, a dreamer", By this point Wilson had come out of his office and upon seeing them all on the floor and hearing Kali's song, sat down beside Foreman nodding in agreement with the lyrics while House rolled his eyes.

"I tell him to change his ways,  
But he just turns, to me and says,  
I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter

I ain't givin' up on him just yet,  
'Cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get  
No he won't quit, but you can bet,  
Sticking to it , I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

Well he chews, and he spits,  
Well he flirts too much and he loves blond chicks  
And he struts, and he strolls,  
He looks so cool and yep he knows!  
He's a beauty, a cutie,  
His body rocks and the girls they flock  
He's afflicted, addicted

I tell him to change his ways,  
But he just turns to me and says,  
I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter

No, I ain't givin' up on him just yet,  
Hmm, 'cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get  
No he won't quit, but you can bet  
Sticking to it , I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

Ooh, his body rocks and the girls they flock,  
He's afflicted, addicted

I tell him to change his ways,  
But he just turns to me and says,  
I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter  
Whooooaahh!!

I ain't givin' up on him just yet,  
'Cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get  
No, I ain't givin' up on him just yet,  
Hmm, 'cause I'm as stubburn as a girl can get  
No he won't quit, but you can bet  
Sticking to it , I (I) ain't (ain't),  
Yeah, I ain't no quitter

Oh even I (I) ain't (ain't) quitter  
Hmm yeah, I (I) ain't (ain't),  
Yeah, I ain't no quitter!" She strummed the last lines of the song quickly on her guitar and as they ended House applauded and whistled getting up carefully with the support of the wall and his cane he entered the room.

"So you finally admit you're stubborn huh?" he asked sitting down in her seat as she began putting the guitar up and people filled in.

"Wonder where I get that from?" she asked raising an eyebrow and looking over at him. House smiled innocently.

"Your mother, most stubborn girl I have ever met. Well, with the exception of our beautiful Doctor Cameron," House acknowledged nodding at Cameron. Cameron was glad these comments no longer made her blush.

"Dr. Cameron this is my goddaughter Kallin Daine Alexia House," House informed her. Kali scowled at him.

"You just HAVE to introduce me with my full name don't you?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Yes I have too, be polite Kali. Say hi," he scolded playfully.

"Hi Dr, Cameron, I'm Kali and I am in no way related to that idiot with a cane over there," Kali said giving Cameron a warm smile and holding out her hand which Cameron shook with a smile of her own.

"Hey!" House protested. "Be kind to the cripple."

"What is this kindness you speak of?" Kali asked turning back to her uncle with an amused smile.

"I'll lock you out," he threatened with a grin.

"Wilson still has a key," Kali reminded him. "So do I."

"House," Cameron interrupted him. "I have a case for you," she said handing him the file. He took it with a jerk.

"Is it interesting?" he asked handing the file to Kali. The girl scanned her eyes down the page.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "Of course you knew it would be."

"Thank you, someone finally realizes I'm omnipotent!"

"Let me guess. You have all the answers you've just been sworn to secrecy?" Kali asked. House grinned.

"Of course."

*********

Lol, I always think of House when I hear that song...it kinda fits him. lol. Anyway theres sure to be more Hameron coming up. I'm also posting another fic with the same character and the same Hameron story plot, but it will be set when the ducklings (chase, cameron, foreman) still worked for him. I may also get them together in a different way. (Ooo..their playing the twilight comercial!!!! yeah!!!) srry, distracted...lol:) So check it out! It will be titled..."Love Don't Come Easy"... same Kallin, same House, same Cameron, same scheming potential..lol. It should be up with in the next week..

Thanks, read and review!!!

-Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them…'cept Kali!!! She's mine!

Feedback: Please…

Author's note: Srry this took so long, I've been sick for the past few weeks and I've had a lot of stuff going on at school. The next chapter will be up sooner!

Chapter 3: Lunch and Advice

Kali precariously balanced the stack of files in one arm and gripped the bags of take-out tighter in the other. She dropped the files on her desk in the corner of her uncle's office and dropped his sandwich and chips on his desk. Moving into the conference room she dropped the team's lunches on the table and made her way next door.

"Jimmy!" she called. Not bothering to wait for an answer she opened the door. Wilson looked up and grinned.

"There's no way you're related to House Kali, you're so much nicer," he told her taking his lunch. He looked at the other two bags in her hand curiously. "Who are the other lunches for?" Kali grinned.

"The ducklings," she replied slipping out before he could comment. At the elevators Kali pressed the buttons for the ER and surgical wings. When the doors opened on the surgical floor Nurse Sara gave her a conspiratorial smile and took Chase's lunch from her and headed in the direction of his office. Kali leaned back and waited for the doors to open on Cameron's floor. She quickly made her way to Cameron's office looking around carefully she placed the bag on her desk and hurried back to the elevators.

_______

Cameron closed the door to her office and sighed. She just wanted to grab some lunch and relax. On her desk sat a take out bag from her favorite Chinese restaurant. Curious she looked around for a note.

_Dr. Cameron, Greg said that you liked Chinese from here so I thought you might like some lunch. Feel free to stop by the diagnostic floor anytime if you would like me to run out for your lunch…(My uncle seems to have tired of hospital food, we order out a lot…) It was a pleasure meeting you the other day. _

_-Kali House_

Cameron smiled, she almost didn't believe the two were related. Cameron opened the bag and was surprised to find her favorite foods. After a quick lunch Cameron decided to make a trip up to the diagnostic floor. When she came in she saw House and Kali playing Guitar Hero: Legends of Rock. House was grinning as his quick fingers hit the notes without error. Kali was completely focused, small, nimble fingers running up and down the buttons with unwavering skill. Cameron grinned and leaned against the door frame as she watched the two finish their competition over the song "Hit me with your best shot" by Pat Benetar.

"Yes little duckling?" House asked not bothering to look at her as he waited for the scores to come up. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank Kali for lunch," Cameron replied walking into the room.

"Lunch? Kallin House, are you buying other people lunch behind my back? What have I told you, you only buy _**me **_lunch!" he mock-scolded her. Kali rolled her eyes.

"My money," she reminded him. House smirked.

"My assistant," he retorted. Kali stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll tell Cuddy," she threatened. House scowled.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you," Cameron told Kali as House thought of his next retort.

"You're welcome. I was getting something for everyone anyway," Kali said trying not to make it into a big deal.

"Are you the one whose been leaving me lunch all week?" Cameron asked curiously. Kali blushed slightly and nodded.

"I thought it would help. Hospital food gets boring after a while," Kali replied turning off the PlayStation.

"Yeah, it does," Cameron agreed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She left feeling House's piercing gaze on her the entire way.

"See ya!" Kali called waving from the door.

___________

Kali looked over at her uncle. He smiled at her amused.

"You buy her lunch?"

"I buy you lunch too," she reminded him.

"Yes, but I have blackmail on you," House told her.

"So? I have dirt on you too. I like Cameron. This new team of yours has the combined IQ of a golf ball. The old team was better," she informed him packing up her stuff.

"Don't hold back now," House said sarcastically his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "How do you know?" he asked, silently agreeing with her.

"Remember when you decided to kidnap Wilson and go to that 'conference' in Vegas?" Kali asked making air quotes with her fingers. "Well you left the new team to figure out what was wrong with the patient, they ran around doing tests and guessing stuff _even I_knew was wrong. Foreman, Chase, and Cameron caught each other on breaks and at lunch and they figured it out in about one day. I watched them do their differential and I watched the new team do theirs. There was no competition," Kali finished. She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders. "You should ask them to come back."

"They won't," House replied grabbing his bag and following his niece to the elevators.

"They would if you gave them a reason too."

"Such as?"

"Cameron wants you to show her what you show me, what you feel about her, really. You have no problem doing that with me, now, you need to show her," Kali explained. "Chase, well it would help if you showed him some respect. You don't have to go overboard, I know you have a reputation to uphold and all, but a little would be nice."

"Thanks Freuda," House replied putting his cane in the holder. "I'll take it under consideration." Kali grinned and pulled on her helmet.

"Race you home?"

tbc

So that's it, I'm hammering out some ideas for the next chapter but I haven't made up my mind yet. I think I'm going to let Kali and Cameron have a "girl talk" reveal some of Kali and House's past…something like that. Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	4. Chapter 4

Hey wow I'm so sorry it has taken so long since I last posted! I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go with this next and I have been extremely busy(soccer has started, I sprained my ankle…etc.), but now I think I know! So here's what I've got so far. Enjoy! I should have another chapter soon!

Chapter 4:

Kali wondered into the clinic looking for her uncle. She hadn't seen him in the past hour or so and Cuddy was now on the rampage looking for him so she could banish him to the clinic. She slipped quietly through the crowd of patients waiting to be seen and knocked on the door to Exam 1. When she received no answer she glanced around and slipped quietly through the door. She looked around expecting to see House lounging on the exam table with his gameboy, but instead she saw an empty room. She was turning to leave when she saw Cameron lying on the floor. Her face pale and her eyes closed, looking around the exam table Kali flinched when she saw the blood and the way Doctor Cameron's skirt was pulled up. Kali fought back the surge of memories the sight brought up, took a deep breath as she kneeled down next to the unconscious doctor.

"Dr. Cameron," she called shaking her slightly. "Dr. Cameron." Cameron stirred and opened her eyes.

"House?" she asked. Kali grinned, those eyes.

"Not the one you're thinking of," she answered trying to keep her tone light. "Can you get up?" Kali questioned. Cameron groaned, but nodded. Kali helped her sit up and lean back against the counter. "Do you remember what happened?" Kali asked softly. Cameron took a deep breath and nodded. Her scared eyes caught Kali's.

"Yes," she whispered. Kali nodded, she knew how it felt.

"I'm gonna call House," Kali told her. "He'll kill me if I don't. Then while he sees to you I'm gonna call the police. I know a couple of officers, I'll make sure they send them." Cameron winced but nodded, ever so slightly, that she understood. Kali pulled her cell phone out and hit her uncle's speed dial.

"Dang it," she muttered when he didn't pick up and took out her pager. She sent him their secret code that they'd devised for if she ever got hurt and then took out her phone again. She waited and counted the seconds under her breath. Sure enough not five seconds later the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered sure it would get on his nerves.

"What's happened? Where are you?" he questioned in a rush. Kali sighed this was going to hurt him.

"Greg!" she shouted to make him stop his incessant questions. "Stop. I haven't been hurt. Dr. Cameron has. You need to get down to exam 1. Hurry." She hung up knowing he would get down to Exam 1 faster than any cripple should be able to. She hit the number 4 speed dial contact and waited. "Hello Kate? Yeah, it's Kallin. I have a case for you. Thirty four year old cacasion female, possible rape…. I'm at Princeton Plainsburough Teaching Hospital… When you get here tell them Kallin House called and that you're to meet her in the office of Dr. Gregory House of Diagnostics... They'll know where to take you…no Kate we want to keep this quiet… I found her you'll want to question me too…ok, bye."

The door flew open and then banged closed as House stormed into the room. When he caught sight of Cameron back up against the counter scared he stopped. He made himself appear calm and then he stepped closer. Kali looked up at him and caught the worried look he gave her. Kali sighed.

"We can't be sure yet. Get someone you trust to help with this because Kate will be here soon," she answered. House cringed and sat down in front of Cameron, ignoring the pain in his leg.

"Cameron," he started softly. Cameron's tear filled blue-green eyes looked up and he felt his heart break. "Cameron, we're going to get you through this. I promise you, I will help you get through this." Cameron looked mildly surprised, but when he opened his arms for her she went willingly. Kali nodded to her uncle who was looking up at her with something akin to panic on his face. The only person he'd ever been this open with was her and he was looking unsure as to if he was doing it right.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to get Jimmy and have him help get her up to your office without to many people noticing. I'm going to call Seth too, have him send over two more guards," Kali told him getting to her feet. Cameron whimpered slightly when Kali let go of the hand she'd been holding since she'd gotten there. "It's ok, Greg will take care of you until I get back. Then we'll see about getting this over with so we can go home. Have you ever heard him play piano?" Cameron shook her head. "Well then, we'll have to con him into playing for us won't we?" Kali gave her a reassuring smile and then bolted toward the office of Dr. James Wilson.

Alright, so I know it's not long, but Legend of the Seeker starts in 10 min. and I have to get the chapter of my LOTS story up too before it comes on! Read and Review!

-Phoenix


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ah, still not mine…

Feedback: please! I write much faster if I get lots of nice reviews!

Author's Note: Ok so I know that the last chapter had no build up or anything, but I'm _kinda_ doing this from Kali's pov/a thrid persons pov. You find out things as she does…though I may do some from House and Cameron's? Who knows? This chapter will both clear a few things up and make things that much more confusing…don't worry though, I do know where this is going and all will be explained in good time!!!

And on that cryptic note….

Chapter 5:

Kali looked around the crowded waiting room, her sharp blue eyes searching the crowd for someone in particular. Spotting them she raised two fingers to her lips and let out a sharp, piercing whistle. The two boys rushed to her side and all three ignored the stares they were drawing from nurses and patients alike. The first boy was tall and muscular, maybe a football player, with sandy brown hair and light brown eyes. The other was slightly shorter with dirt blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. They both wore long leather dusters and ratty jeans that covered worn boots. Each also bore a tattoo of a bird on his forearm and each had black raven feathers in the hair just beside their right ears.

"Will," Kali began addressing the tall brunette. "I want you to make sure no one enters this room. The only two people allowed in here are myself and my uncle. Are we clear?"

"Yes Diante," the boy intoned seriously. He took up a station right in front of the door, his big muscular frame leaving no room for anyone to slip past.

"Kevin, you're to go alert security that there has been an attack on one of the doctors and that they need to make sure that no one leaves the building. The police have already been called. After that you are to stay here with Will. I'm going to go get Jimmy and then I'll be back. We're going to move her into my uncle's office. I want you and Will to make sure that no one bothers us. Got it?" She asked the other boy. He nodded and clapped a hand to his chest, his thumb and little finger out.

"Yes Diante, I understand," he replied leaving at once to carry out the orders. Once he had left Kali gave Will one last look and sprinted in the direction of the elevators. She jabbed the button repeatedly muttering under her breath. The silver doors finally opened and she stepped on the lift, already hitting the floor for oncology. The ride, though short, seemed infinitely long to the young girl as she waited for the doors to open on the designated floor. She once again fought against her own painful memories that the sight had brought up and tried to focus on Cameron's problems instead. The doors opened and Kali ran out and down to Wilson's office.

"Jimmy," she called opening the door and interrupting him as he was talking to his latest patient.

"Kali can this wait?" Wilson asked shooting her a surprised look. Usually it was her unruly uncle that he had to say this too, not her. Kali shook her head and he noticed how quick her breathing was and how pale her face looked.

"It's Cameron, you need to come quick," Kali told him and he hurriedly told the patient that he had to go and that he'd see her next week. Wilson and Kali rushed back down to the clinic where Cuddy and two security guards were trying to get into Exam 1 and failing to get past Kali's two loyal guards. "Will, Kev," Kali called. The two looked up at her and sent questioning looks toward the hospital administrator and her security people. Kali shook her head and told Wilson to go on inside and help House. Cuddy turned to the youngest House and gave her a scowl of disapproval.

"Kali I allowed you to have two guards on hospital grounds, but they can't interfere with things like this. If one of my doctor's really is hurt then we need to see about them. You can't stop us from getting in there," Cuddy scolded. Kali looked up at her and Cuddy almost stepped back at the fierceness in those blue eyes. She had never seen her look more like House than just now.

"You can't go in there. Dr. Cameron needs to be around those who can help her and right now you can't do that. This has been a trying experience and more people surrounding her and questioning her isn't going to make matters any better. I found her and House and Wilson are with her. I've called the police and they're coming to the House's office to question her about it. Until then she needs to be left alone and we need to get her somewhere that she feels safe," Kali ordered. She had almost never been this blatantly defiant of Cuddy, but when Cuddy heard that it was Cameron who was hurt her reprimand went out the window.

"Cameron?" Cuddy questioned almost in disbelief. "What happened?" Kali winced and walked over to the door.

"Possible rape," she responded quietly, letting herself in before she could be questioned further.

HouseCameronHouseCameronHouseCameron

"Hey," Kali called softly into the dark room. They had turned off the lights and House was sitting beside Cameron on the exam table, one arm loosely wrapped around her waist. "I've cleared the way for us if you want to go up to your office now," she told her uncle giving Cameron a warm smile and offering her hand again. Cameron took it without hesitation which Kali took as a good sign. House looked down at Cameron.

"Do you want to go to my office?" he asked her quietly. Wilson looked over at his friend in astonishment. He'd never seen House openly display emotion for anyone but Kali. Cameron nodded and hopped down from the exam table.

"Please," she whispered. Kali gave her hand a squeeze and stuck her head outside.

"Will, Kevin, I don't want anyone with in 3 feet of us," she ordered. Both boys nodded and glared at the passing nurses and patients who were all curious as to why the Exam room was being closely guarded by two teenage boys. "Alright?" Kali said turning to look at the other three. House took Cameron's other hand and Kali opened the door. Cameron flinched when she saw the two hulking boys, but relaxed when they took a small step away from her and followed the hand signals that Kali was giving them. Doctors and nurses alike tried to rush over when they saw the sweet Dr. Cameron walk out with blood on her clothes and cuts on her face and arms, but Cuddy and the various guards, Kali's and the security men, forced everyone back. The glares sent from the two Houses alone were enough to stop most in their tracks. They made it to the elevators and Will and Kevin let everyone in before stepping on themselves. Cameron once again shrank back from them, but they paid no attention to it.

"It's alright Cameron," Kali told her reassuringly. "They're here to make sure no one comes near us. They look big, but they won't touch you. If I tell them to they'll even make sure that no one looks at you the wrong way." Cameron looked confused, but nodded. "I'll explain everything later. We want to make sure that we get through the next few hours first," Kali told her. Cameron leaned back against House tired.

"I want this to be over," she stated softly.

"Soon," House promised her letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her waist once more. Wilson raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. The elevator opened and Will and Kevin strode forward. The hallway was clear and they let everyone go inside House's office before taking up positions outside. House led Cameron over to sit on the couch and Kali went into the conference room to start a fresh pot of coffee. Taulb, Kutner, and 13 watched her curiously as Wilson closed the blinds between the office and the conference room.

"What's the matter with Dr. Cameron?" Kutner asked. Kali looked at the coffee maker and sighed. Turning to face the rest of the team she surveyed them with sad eyes.

"She was attacked in the clinic... and if I hear that any of you told anyone then I'll make the rest of your time here a nightmare," she threatened with a scowl. The team shared looks of shock as they watched the normally composed, calm, Kali give them a glare that could rival her uncle's.

"Is she going to be ok?" Taulb questioned concerned.

"We're going to try," Kali told him with a shrug. She filled up four mugs and carefully made her way over to the adjoining door. "I meant what I said about the living nightmare," Kali warned as she gave the door two light kicks and Wilson opened it to admit her into the dark sanctuary. The three exchanged looks of shock again and each firmly held the lips tight together when Foreman came in moments later and asked,

"What's going on?"

HouseCameronHouseCameronHouseCameron

Kali handed everyone a cup before sitting down on the floor on the opposite side of the coffee table as House and Cameron.

"Kate's the best," Kali told her reassuringly. "She's helped me with a lot of cases in the past. I knew her when she worked in New York. She's the one who was on my case," Kali stated her eyes glazing over somewhat as she tried to speak about it with some detachment. House and Wilson shot her concerned looks, but she ignored them both as she focused on Cameron. "I remember than first night. I had finally found the courage to leave and she let me sleep at the precinct."

"What happened?" Cameron asked softly her blue-green eyes watching Kali with open sympathy.

"Well, I guess it all started when I was four," Kali began looking back at Cameron to make sure she wanted to hear about it. Cameron gave her a small nod and Kali continued. "My father, Andrew Warren, had been drinking. My grandfather was 'taking his time' about letting him take over the company and he was upset about it. I think I said something about wanting another story or something before bed and he hit me. He apologized several times afterwards but it wasn't long before it was a regular occurrence. One night while my mom was out with some friends he locked me in the closet for hours. I screamed and cried and begged for him to let me out. I beat against the door till my hands were bleeding, but he was passed out on the couch. When my mom came home she threw a fit. She was going to take us both away but somehow he convinced her to stay. I don't know exactly when it started but I noticed a subtle difference in her after that. She committed suicide two years later and the abuse continued," Kali told her ignoring the tears that had somehow managed to fall down her face. Wilson laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and House looked torn between wanting to hold Kali and holding Cameron. Cameron watched Kali in horror and sympathy. Kali to a deep breath and went on. "For my thirteenth birthday he raped me for the first time. It was a year and a half before I could gather up the courage to run away and go to the police. They called my grandparents and Uncle Greg. My grandparents disowned him and Uncle Greg hit him with his cane and probably would have done worse if the officers hadn't stepped in. He was found guilty and sentenced to 20 years." Cameron was crying now too and she reached across the table for Kali's hand. Kali gave her a smile and a shrug. "Kate's the best," she repeated. Cameron nodded and they sat there in silence for a few moments before Will stuck his head inside.

"Kate's here."

TBC…

So what do you think of Kali now? I knew about her past before I figured out where I was going to go with Cameron, but now they have this traumatic experience in common. Next chapter you'll find out about the attack and possibly why Kali has her own private body guards. (Or that may wait another chapter…idk.) I hope to have anther chapter figured out soon…I wrote this and I still have no idea about the exact story of Cameron's attack..gulp. Well that's what Chem class is for right? Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!!!

-Phoenix


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (Looks at credits..) nope still don't own 'em

Author's Note: Hey, so since I can't really do anything because of my sprained ankle (well, it's hurt…the doctors aren't sure if it's a sprain or something worse yet..). I decided to write up the next chapter. I hope this will clear a few more things up as we go along. Try and see if you can match the names of the different detectives I used with the show they belong to! I've mixed up a odd variety of shows! Lol. At least I didn't just use Olivia and Elliot from SVU like I wanted too! Lol. Here's ur chappie!....

Chapter 6:

Kali nodded and Will stepped back to let the two new people into the office. The man was older with salt and pepper hair and piercing grey eyes. He wore his hair cut short in military style and his suit was neat orderly. The woman had raven black hair that was about shoulder length and pretty blue-grey eyes. She wore a plain white button up shirt and a warm beige coat on over it. Kali got up and ran over to hug the woman and then the man who ruffled her hair playfully.

"How are you kitten?" he asked. Kali shrugged her smile evaporating.

"Been better," she replied. The man nodded in understanding. The woman nodded toward the rest and Kali led them over.

"Kate, Jet, you know Uncle Greg," Kali said pointing toward House who gave them a rare smile. "Then this is Dr. James Wilson of Oncology and Dr. Allison Cameron who's the senior attending in the ER," Kali introduced. "Jimmy, Cameron, this is Detective Kaitlyn Bonasara and Detecetive Jethro Cavanaugh." The detectives shook the hands of the two doctors and Kali pulled up the two desk chair for them before resuming her seat on the floor. Jethro made to stand up and let her have his chair but Kali wouldn't let him.

"Alright," Kate began. "How would you like to do this Dr. Cameron? Would you like to do it alone, without the men, or only with someone else?" Cameron shot House a look and he stared her down for a moment before looking up at Wilson.

"Jimmy, I don't recall you buying me lunch today. You're slacking in your duties, I think you should buy the nice detective and me some dinner," House stated getting to his feet. Wilson sighed and got up as well.

"I knew I wouldn't get away with you not putting another dent in my wallet today," he stated with a forced lightness as they both shot Cameron sympathetic looks.

"Out," Kali said getting up and waving them towards the door. "I'll run down and get you just as soon as it's over," she promised seeing the look on her uncle's face. House nodded and all three men left the room. Kali went and took House's seat beside Cameron before nodding toward the detective.

"Can you tell me what you were doing before the attack Dr. Cameron?" Kate began taking out her notebook. Cameron took a deep breath thought back to earlier that evening.

"I was catching up on my clinic hours for this week. There was the usual round of parents with children who had nothing worse than a cold and one kid that just wanted some drugs. I had just come of a double shift and I was dead tired so I was just going to do one more and go home. It was a man in his late thirties or so, white blonde hair and dark eyes. He had a scar just along his jaw right here," Cameron said running a finger from just below her ear to her chin. He wasn't exactly the usual type we get in the clinic, but I took him back and before I knew it he had a knife to my throat and was telling me to get on the ground. He made me turn over and…" she couldn't finish and Kali wrapped her arms around her shoulders pulling her close and humming a soothing song in her ear. Kate nodded sympathetically and closed her notebook.

"You've given us a good bit to go on Dr. Cameron, we usually have a time trying to get a good description," Kate told her. "I suggest you have a rape kit done and then go home and try to rest. I'm sure we'll be able to catch him soon, but you could probably stay with a friend if it would make you feel safer." Kali spoke up before Cameron could.

"She's staying with us." Kate nodded and got up.

"Would you like me to go get the boys?" she asked. Kali nodded and her arms tightened around Cameron.

"Tell Kevin I told him to take you down to the cafeteria and get them."

"Alright, I hope to have some good news for you both soon," the detective told them giving Kali a small wave before leaving. Cameron pulled away and wiped the tears away quickly.

"Do you think House will mind?" Cameron asked quietly. Kali smiled and shook her head.

"No," she stated. "He would insist on it." Cameron didn't look convinced, but didn't feel like debating it.

"How much do the others know," Cameron asked nodding toward the conference room. Kali scowled at the door.

"That you were attacked in the clinic and if any of them tell anyone anything that I'll make their stay here a living nightmare," Kali replied getting up and peaking between the blinds to check on them as if distrustful of them keeping even that much quiet.

Tbc

Alright s there you have it. I'm already working on the next chapter so I hope to have it finished soon. I'm going to try to explain about Kali's "guard" here with in the next few chapters…just as soon as I can fit it in. Hope you liked it! R and R! Thanks

-Phoenix


End file.
